A survey wheel is generally used in apparatuses for measuring distance. The survey wheel rolls on a surface on which distance is to be measured and number of rotations of the survey wheel is tracked to determine the distance traversed by the survey wheel on the surface.
However, if the surface is a loose surface, traction between the survey wheel and the loose surface is comparatively low. Examples of the loose surface include, but not limited to a sand dune surface, a gravel sediment surface, a free sand surface, a soft soil surface and a snow surface. Accordingly, when the survey wheel rolls on the loose surface, there is a tendency for the survey wheel to slip and thus reduce accuracy in the distance measured on the loose surface.
Therefore, there is a need for a wheel for measuring distances over a loose surface.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.